


Confused

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fun, M/M, Sexy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John figures out the confusion he has towards Dave. Also some Dirk/Jake undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

John hadn’t stopped playing the piano for about an hour and his fingers had started to ache, but it seemed that the sheet music was the only thing that made sense in his head right now. His chest ached a little and he wondered if anyone else in the apartment was hearing the music that sprang from his fingers. It only stopped long enough for him to switch sheets, but he knew someone had to be at least annoyed with him by now.  


“John?” Jane asked. Her voice fell into the air of the music filled room that John had hidden himself in.  


“Are you alright?” She asked. John just shot her a gooey eyed expression, but quickly went back to the sheet music. Jane made a face, she was never really sure what to do with John when he was this upset. He’d just keep playing and playing until something snapped him out of it. She watched him for a bit then spun on her heels whipping out her phone.  


gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  


[GG]: Hey I need some help  


[TT]: What’s up?  


[GG]: I don’t know how to fix my brother…  


[TT]: Which one?  


[GG]: John  


[TT]: Oh is that who’s been playing the piano?  


[GG]: Yeah.  


[TT]: I’ll be down. I’ve been talking to him quite a bit lately.  


[GG]: Thanks Dirk  


timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]  


Jane wandered off and left the boys to figure themselves out once she saw Dirk enter the room where they kept all of their musical instruments.  


Dave in the meantime was hiding in his headphones. He wrote shitty lyrics as Roxy, Rose and Kanaya cooked around him in the kitchen. His raps were only shitty because the last few days had been a bit of an upset. He’d lost a bet with Karkat that they’d had going for a while. Karkat managed to get Sollux, before Dave had managed to get to John.  


On top of that, Dave was getting the worst mixed signals from John. One second John wanted them to bro cuddle on a couch and watch movies and the next he was locked up in the Egbert apartment playing piano for hours on end. It was always “no homo”, but let’s just act like a couple in front of everyone every time we’re together. Dave’s mind wrapped around that concept for a moment and appreciated it’s accuracy. It was ironic that the ever smooth Dave had managed to keep Terezi interested for a half a fucking sweep, but he can’t keep John interested for more than the length of a movie.  


His head was starting to hurt. It didn’t help that they all lived in the same building now just minutes from each other. Close enough that they could here each other playing the piano or blasting techno whenever they were upset. That’s why Dave had started to wear the headphones. It was much easier.  


“Kanaya,” Karkat said. Dave was always surprised that the tiny troll’s voice could permeate even his loudest headphones. This shout wasn’t particularly loud, because it was friendly, but it was still audible over Dave’s beats.  


Sollux followed the little troll into their apartment with a smug smile. Kanaya happily hugged Karkat as she normally did. Dave turned down his volume so he could hear everyone because it’d be rude to just ignore them and Rose would get angry with him.  


“Careful seems like she’s moving in on your man,” Roxy said. She’d attempted to whisper it to Sollux, but she seemed to not possess the ability.  


“I don’t think you understand the concept of a moirall do you?” Kanaya asked. Roxy giggled and hugged Rose.  


“No, not at all,” Roxy said. She giggled again and Rose rolled her eyes. Roxy knew, she just liked to tease everyone. Dave started to pack up his things. This was too crowded for him, and he wasn’t getting work done at all. He was out in the hall before anyone could stop him.  


“Dave,” Karkat said. Fuck, last person Dave wanted to talk to right now. He spun on his heels to find the little grey boy giving him a hurt look. Dave rolled his eyes, but his shades prevented Karkat from seeing the gesture.  


“Are you okay?” Karkat asked. Dave kept his composure, but was quite surprised by the question. Karkat was a good friend, but he was usually the last to ask if Dave was alright, mostly because he seemed to be able to tell when Dave really needed to be asked.  


“We shouldn’t talk about this here,” Dave said. Karkat followed him into the Strider apartment down the hall from Rose and Roxy. They owned an entire floor all by themselves and moved in between the apartments with a lot of freedom. Since the game had brought everyone so close, it would have been impossible to live apart. In addition, the duplicates of everyone kind of needed addressing. So now Dave lived and apartment with his Bro who was an older version of Dirk, Dirk who was a younger version of Bro, and his Bro 2, but Dirk’s Bro who was an older version of himself. Needless to say, it was a bit confusing.  


The apartment next to the Strider’s was Roxy, Rose, Rose’s mom, and Roxy’s mom and if you can pick up on the pattern they were all older and younger versions of themselves. Kanaya also lived with Rose in her room, because they were in love and Dave envied both of them all the time. John now lived across the hall with Jane, his Nanna (a much older version of Jane), both his and Jane’s dad, Jane’s grandfather (who was an older version of Jake), and Jake. Wait that wasn’t right. Fuck it. Dave no longer wanted to deal with this.  


Dave and Karkat strode past both Bro’s who were wrestling in the living room. They entered Dave’s room and Dave closed the door that lead to the bathroom which connected his and Dirk’s rooms. He didn’t want anyone to hear him possibly break down other than Karkat. He knew Karkat would never tell a soul thanks to their bro-pact. Which is the same reason Dave knew of Karkat’s feelings for Sollux and how they’d started their bet.  


“This isn’t about that stupid bet is it? Because I won’t make you do it if you’re going to be a coward about it,” Karkat said.  


“No it isn’t that,” Dave said, “It’s strictly John.” Dave pulled his shades off his face and let his guard down. Karkat’s eyes widened he must have known what Dave was thinking.  


“Do you think he really isn’t into you?” Karkat asked.  


“I don’t know if it’s that. I feel like my gender is getting in between us. If I weren’t a dude, he’d be down. You know?” Dave said.  


“Not really, but I’ll try to understand,” Karkat said, “the thing is he acts as Rose and Kanaya do with each other with you. Which is why I really think he might have the same sort of feelings for you, but I guess Jane and Roxy often act the same way.”  


“Don’t worry about all of them, especially not Jane and Roxy because you’ll confuse yourself at the prospect of bi-romantic relationships. Have you talked to John about this recently?” Dave asked.  


“Not this, but last time we talked he told me his head wasn’t very clear and that he needed to talk to the Dirk human.”  


“Wait Dirk?” Dave asked.  


“Yeah,” Karkat said.  


Dave shot up from his on his bed and into Karkat’s arms petting his head to make him purr like a kitten.  


“Thank you,” Dave said. He returned his shades after moving away from Karkat and near running towards the door.  


“Wait you nook licker! What did I do?” Karkat asked. He ran past both Bro’s who were having a stare fest now. Their wrestling seemed to have reached a point that was less entertaining than they’re younger sibling or self depending on which Bro you were referring to.  


“Hey KK,” Sollux said. Karkat wandered back into Rose’s apartment.  


“I think I fixed him,” Karkat said. He announced it to the group who were still in the kitchen.  


“What’d you do?” Rose asked.  


“I’m not really sure, but he seemed fine when he ran off,” Karkat said.  


turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  


[TG]: Dirk  


[TG]: Bro  


[TG]: You need to tell me what you and John have been talking about  


[TG]: Karkat said you two’d been talking  


[TG]: I need to know  


[TT]: That is classified information. I am not allowed to say.  


[TG]: Please Bro it’s important  


[TT]: No  


[TG]: This is your responder isn’t it?  


[TT]: It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 96% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on some statistical analysis I basically just pulled out of my ass right now.  


[TG]: Fuck  


turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  


God dammit Dirk, not the time. Dave pressed his lips into a line as he walked down the hallway. The piano playing had stopped. Maybe Dirk was talking to him in person? That was possible.  


“Hello, Earth to Dave,” Jake said. Dave spun around again. Jake had his head tilted in that confused dog sort of way.  


“Hey,” Dave said. Jake made a face and then stood straight.  


“Can you look at something for me?” He asked. Okay today was obviously the day to throw Dave off as best you can.  


“What is it?” Dave asked.  


“It’s a gift for your… brother? Um shucks I don’t even know what Dirk is to you,” Jake said.  


“It’s fine neither do I,” Dave said. He followed Jake down to the Egbert apartment. This apartment was the penthouse and by far the largest. This was mostly do to the fact that they had the most people what with the two fathers and all, but they pretty much shared the living room with everyone and the door was never locked. They’d have really big confusing thanksgiving dinners in there with everyone at tables all over the apartment. The trolls were usually there too.  


Right now Jane, Feferi, and Nepeta were all sitting on the couch watching some chick flick that reminded Dave of the things Karkat watched. They walked to the way back room where Jake kind of hid from everyone, because even after everything settled he felt like he’d done something wrong. Mostly, he felt he’d hurt Jane and Dirk. Jane had gotten over the whole issue as soon as she’d known that Jake and her were actually brother and sister, but Dirk and Jake kind of stayed floating in this weird dating, but not dating state. Which Jake always felt guilty about.  


“Listen I kind of want to end this floating thing I’ve been doing with Dirk,” Jake said. Dave’s mind hit a wall. Shit was Jake making Dirk a break up gift? That’s just fucking wrong.  


“Sollux helped me code it.”  


“Wait Jake I--,” Dave said. He was cut off by some really cheesy music and little pixel Jake appearing on Jake’s computer screen. Jake was beat red and trying not to watch Dave’s non-reaction as the words I’m sorry please let me be yours again scrolled across the screen inside a speech bubble. Dave’s heart melted a little. Jake reminded him of John in his sickly sweet sentiments.  


“Anyway, uh jeez could you just put this copy on his computer for me. It’ll run automatically when you install it.” Jake said. He held out a CD and avoided looking directly at Dave’s shades.  


“Yeah or course,” Dave said. He took the CD and left the apartment overhearing Dirk and John’s voices as he left. He hurried back to his room and walked through the adjoining bathroom. Dave knew Dirk’s password, because it was easy and the same as his Bro’s.  


“Here you go Dirky,” Dave said. He mutered at the computer screen as the program installed and then removed the disc so he wouldn’t tip off Dirk by mistake. The program ran when you clicked on the Pesterchum shortcut on the desktop. The program simply removed the old one and replaced it with a fake one. How cute, Dave thought as he slipped from Dirk’s room.  


Dave walked through the quiet apartment his eyes roaming the rooms for his Bro. His older self never attacked him anymore. Mostly because they knew all each other’s moves and it quickly came to a standstill, but Bro still got a kick out of it every now and again.  


grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  


[GA]: Dave Dont Try With John  


[TG]: What?  


Dave stared at his phone confused as Kanaya responded.  


[GA]: Dont Even Try. Rose Said He Isnt Into It  


[TG]: Wait. I thought Rose thought I had a shot  


[GA]: She Was Afraid To hurt Your Feelings So Im Telling You Instead  


[GA]: Goodbye Now Youve Been Warned  


grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  


The fuck? That was really strange. Dave turned around and walked back into his room quietly. Kanaya doesn’t usually talk for Rose. Nor does she use that kind of language.  


Dave wasn’t really bent on focusing on Kanaya though. Her words were enough to make him sit on his bed and rub his face. There was a chance that John would turn him down and he’d lose his best friend. Soon Dave’s mind was clouded again with the same pain that he’d had earlier in the day. He wondered what Vriska or Terezi would have said about the whole thing.  


Terezi probably would have told him to go for it as she had with Gamzee. Vriska probably would have deferred him to Aranea who would have offered to mind control John. Not that wouldn’t have made things easier, Dave felt like the rest of the people living on this floor wouldn't appreciate that, especially Jane who’s become particularly protective of her siblings. It was a good thing that her love for Jake quickly turned into sibling protectiveness addressed mostly at Dirk and on occasion Aranea. Aranea and Meenah were another couple Dave was jealous of. He suddenly had the urge to be a troll. A society without gender sounded so good right now.  


Dave lay on his bed into the evening thinking over the things he and John could do if they were together, which quickly turned sexual. Fuck now he had a boner, this really wasn’t his day at all. Soon most of the floor would be asleep and he could safely squeeze one off, but he really wanted John more than anything right then.  


“Uh Dave,” John said. Dave shot up on his bed, but managed to keep his face straight, though maybe more than a little pink.  


“Yeah?” Dave asked. Say something better dammit, Dave’s mind created an image of him kicking himself for a moment as John studied the floor. John closed the door behind him.  


“Can I sleep in here?” John asked. Dave looked at him and nodded. He checked his clock and saw that somehow it had hit eleven without his realizing. Shit he needed to keep an eye on the time.  


This was actually pretty common for him and John. John would fall asleep at about nine thirty and then wake up to a bad dream from the game. He’d then come and crawl into bed with Dave who wasn’t asleep yet anyway.  


John crawled to place his head on the pillows and sunk into the plush bed as Dave stripped to his underwear and then found some of his pajama pants. He crawled next to John who didn’t make a move to touch him. The bed was a queen they didn’t have to touch if they didn’t want too.  


They were facing each other though and that was new for Dave as he pulled his shades off and turned off his lamp. He made sure to keep his eyes closed so John wouldn’t see them. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have tonight. They were like that for a good half an hour before John finally piped up.  


“I uh, I talked to Dirk a lot and uh,” John said, “I need to tell you something.” Dave’s heart was pounding he swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his eyes. He tried to look like he wasn’t freaking the fuck out, but it seemed he only succeeded in looking angry because when John looked up at him he flinched and looked away.  


“Anyway, listen I’m not gay that’s for sure,” John said. Dave’s heart sank into his ass and he stayed stoic as John shimmied on the bed.  


“But uh, somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. Just you. Only you because I’m not into any other guys, but you.” John said. He yammered at a very dumbfounded Dave for a bit unaware of the fireworks in Dave’s head.  


Dave moved forward slightly and kissed John to shut him up. The kiss was sweet at first, but pretty soon all the images from Dave’s earlier train of thought came rushing back and it seemed John was alright to go along for the ride as they pulled away he whimpered lightly and gave Dave a lustful look.  


“You’re eyes are really attractive,” John said. It was about all he could muster through the cloud of wet dreams he’d had for the last couple weeks. There wasn’t really anything he wanted more than to be with Dave and have Dave on top of him. Somewhere along the line he’d grown to find that appealing too.  


“John if we start this, I’m not going to be able to stop myself,” Dave said. He mumbled as he placed little kisses along John’s neck until he reached where his t-shirt covered his collar bone.  


“It’s fine, I’m ready.” John said. His voice was breathy as Dave rolled to be on top of him while he slid his hands up his shirt.  


“Okay,” Dave said. He slipped John’s shirt over his head so neither had more than pants on. Dave quickly got to work grinding on John who responded with sweet moans that Dave couldn’t have fathomed would come out of John’s mouth. Dave kissed him again to keep him quiet as he rubbed John’s chest with his hands.  


The fog in Dave’s mind became a little more clear as he began to kiss down John’s torso taking his time to thoroughly work over John’s nipples. Dave stopped at his naval long enough to put a hickey on John’s hip bone who must have gotten the be quiet message at some point because he was now biting at the sheets to muffle his gasps and moans.  


Dave pulled at the elastic waist band of John’s pajamas he pulled them off in a quick movement leaving John’s boxers still between him and his bare skin. Dave soaked in the image of John writhing underneath him for a moment before ran his tongue along the fabric covering John’s dick. John flung his head back and whined about hurrying up, but Dave took his dear sweet time taking John’s boxers off. His hands crept down John’s thighs making the whining grow louder and Dave’s mouth water. Eventually he removed John’s boxers completely and as he did Dave licked his inner thigh getting a sweet moan.  


“Dave please stop being a tease,” John said. His words were getting more huffed as his dick throbbed and begged for attention. Dave just snickered and proceeded to move up to kiss John’s neck again. He ground his hips into John’s as he reached into his side table drawer. John whined while Dave yanked the bottle of lube he had out of the tangle of chords that seemed to exist in all of his drawers.  


He lubed up his finger and gingerly pressed into John. He was suddenly very glad he cut all his nails just the other day, because John immediately looked uncomfortable. It would have been worse if he’d been scratching him too. Dave worked his single finger in and out of John until he started to let out little moans and gasps of pleasure. It took a while, but once John had he leaned down to lick the soft head of his dick which gave him enough of a distraction to slip the next finger in.  


“Dave jesus please hurry,” John said. He moaned as Dave painfully slowly took John into his mouth as he moved his fingers to stretch John. It was an aching twenty minutes, but Dave finally got John moaning enough with three fingers to slide his pants off. John was complaining because Dave had kept him from coming the entire time. So now there was an excruciating throbbing between the two of them, but Dave didn’t want to hurt John and possibly scare him off.  


“Are you ready?” Dave asked. He had lubed himself and John quickly and was ready to press in as John nodded. Dave slid inside and lifted John’s legs up pressing back as far as he could. John gasped and was a little wide eyed, but Dave had made sure it wouldn’t hurt too badly.  


“John I’m gonna move,” Dave said. He couldn’t take the pressure of waiting anymore as his dick throbbed inside John. He slid almost all the way out and moved his hands to John’s hips pulling him forward as he pressed back inside. John winced the first few times, but soon he was moaning along with Dave.  


Dave’s mind was in a blue eyed, buck toothed, and black haired haze as he pressed in and out of the now moaning boy. John’s voice was so sugary as he let out gasps and sighs and his face was so red Dave couldn’t handle any of this. He’d been in love with John for so long, and he’d had so many fantasies that he was still in shock over this entire situation. He leaned down and kissed John on the bridge of his nose.  


John wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders. He wasn’t confused anymore. He’d thought in the past that he’d only liked girls and always thought of Dave as only a good friend. But Dirk had talked him through it and at some point—even though John wasn’t sure where—he’d completely fallen for Dave. And after countless nights waking up to wet dreams about the blonde and then sleeping next to him just to be near him he was finally getting what he wanted most. And that was Dave.  


“Dave I’m going to-,” John said. He stopped and bit his lip as he came all over their stomachs. Dave twitched as John tightened down on him and quickly came as well. All the warmth and tightness had pushed him over earlier than he’d intended, but he didn’t really care. He pulled John into a sweet kiss and carefully pulled out.  


Dave rolled next to John and grabbed a t-shirt off his floor to wipe him off. He didn’t really care about his sheets, but he didn’t want John to be wet all night. As soon as he’d ditched the shirt, John nuzzled into his chest and wrapped his arms around him.  


“Hey John,” Dave said. John looked up at him with his big eyes and Dave pulled him into a kiss.  


“Thank you for telling me.”


End file.
